


Give me love

by jiyongsfreckles



Series: Nyongtory drabbles [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nyongtory, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyongsfreckles/pseuds/jiyongsfreckles
Summary: Lately Jiyong hasn't been paying much attention to Seungri...





	Give me love

Jiyong was a bit surprised when he got a text from Seungri.

_Hyung, I’ll be at your house in about 5 minutes, are you home?_

Both of them were really busy men so it was weird for them to just meet without making plans, but Jiyong knew exactly why Seungri was dropping by. He just wasn't expecting him so soon. He hadn't showered nor shaved yet and quite honestly, he hadn’t planned to.

He was about to send Seungri a text telling him he wasn’t home yet to gain some time when the doorbell rang. Jiyong sighed and put down Iye’s toy as he went to get the door.

“Hyung!” Seungri greeted him and he was way too cheerful. Seungri went in for a hug but the leader stepped back so Seungri’s arms just hovered awkwardly in the air. He cleared his throat and stepped inside.

-

Things weren’t going as planned. They were in the living room, and Jiyong was playing on his phone, Iye lying next to him, giving Seungri the stink eye. Iye was scary. Sometimes he was sweet and other times he just treated you as if he wanted to murder you. You never knew which version you would get. Seungri wondered if all the fangirls who kept fawning over him would still do so if they ever got the chance to meet the Hyde to his Jekyll.

The panda stared back at the cat and gave him the meanest look he could muster. Iye blinked back at him, unbothered.

“Seungri, stop being mean to Iye”

Upon hearing Jiyong’s voice Seungri looked up and gave his hyung the most innocent smile he could. Jiyong just rolled his eyes so Seungri pouted and decided to play the victim.

“Ah hyung, your cat is just mean, he is tsundere just like you and right now he’s clearly plotting my demise”

“Shut up, Iye is the sweetest cat. Right Iye?” said Jiyong as he tried to pet him.

But Iye wouldn't have it. He bit Jiyong's hand and jumped off the couch. Jiyong cleared his throat and gave Seungri a look warning him to not say a word. Seungri chuckled.

Okay, at least now Iye was out of the picture. Now all Seungri needed to do was say something so Jiyong would go back to his normal Seungri-is-the-best-and-I-love-him-and-I-can’t-live-without-him self.

Seungri had come to Jiyong’s house because - and it had taken a lot from him to admit this to himself - he felt neglected. It’s not as if Jiyong was ignoring him or anything… but he just wasn’t being needy. And Jiyong was _always_ needy.

He would always call Seungri, asking where he was and telling him they should go drink or eat something together. He would often tell Seungri to stop playing so much and pay more attention to him. When they were out or had a schedule Jiyong would find any excuse to touch Seungri, he always tried to be close to him, to pat his head, hold his hand, touch his face.

Sometimes this bothered Seungri because he almost felt like Jiyong thought he was his. He wasn't.

But lately...lately Jiyong had stopped texting Seungri everyday. It had felt like ages since Jiyong had held his hand and he couldn't remember when was the last time they'd shared a meal. And Seungri missed it, missed Jiyong. And now here he was at his house and Jiyong was ignoring him.

But why? Had Seungri done something to make Jiyong mad? The last time they had all been together was when they'd recorded a variety show and Seungri had said some things, exaggerated others, but then again wasn't that what he always did? Jiyong hadn't seemed mad when Seungri had made fun of Jiyong's love life in front of the entire nation. And to be fair, Jiyong had also revealed some things about Seungri. So surely it couldn't be because of that. That's just how they were with each other. They teased each other out of love.

“Hyung” he said

Jiyong looked up from his phone and he didn't seem mad. He just seemed indifferent.

Seungri racked his brains to try and think of something to say. He had decided to come to Jiyong's house at the last minute, without a plan. It was a bit late and he was tired but he just couldn't take it anymore.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” he blurted out

For a fraction of a second something flashed in Jiyong’s eyes that made him look… not so uninterested. But he quickly went back to his bored look.

“Why?” Jiyong asked

“My sister is staying over at my place and she has some friends over and well... you know…”

Seungri prayed Jiyong didn't ask him why his sister would be at his place when she lived at their parents. Seungri didn't think he could come up with a believable excuse.

“Okay” came Jiyong's reply “I'll go make sure you have everything you need in the guest room”

_The guest room._

Seungri felt disappointed, but of course he'd sleep in the guest room, there was no reason why he’d sleep in Jiyong's room. Not that he wanted to sleep with Jiyong. But it was winter and the nights were cold...

Jiyong got up and stretched his arms above his head. Seungri's eyes immediately zeroed in on Jiyong's tummy. His XX tattoo became visible as his shirt rode up. No matter how many times Seungri had asked the meaning behind that tattoo, Jiyong just refused to tell him. Seungri realized he had been staring for awhile. He averted his eyes and looked up at Jiyong's face. He thought he saw Jiyong smirk...but surely he was imagining things.

“Order something to eat while I go check the guest room, yeah?”

“Sure” he said and he fanned himself once Jiyong was out of sight.

When the food arrived they sat on the floor around the coffee table. Jiyong suggested they watch a movie but Seungri lied and said he had a bit of a headache and TV would only make it worse. Actually all he wanted to do was have an excuse to talk with Jiyong.

Conversation was a bit awkward at first but then Jiyong started being his usual talkative self. It was only in front of cameras and strangers that Jiyong was shy. Seungri laughed extra hard at his stories and was hanging onto Jiyong's every word... but it wasn't enough. Jiyong was holding back on him. Usually by now Jiyong would have at least touched his arm, but so far he'd gotten nothing. Seungri was running out of ideas.

As Jiyong cleared everything up, Seungri wandered close to one of Jiyong's paintings. Maybe if he touched it, Jiyong would scold him and grab him by the hand and hold his hand the rest of the night to make sure he wouldn't touch his precious art. Seungri scoffed at the idea, thinking he must be going crazy.

It was getting late and Seungri had to get up early the next day so he could drop by his place and pack before going to Japan. Maybe he should just give up and try another day. He decided to try one last time though.

“Hyung I think I should go to bed”

“Oh okay, good night then Seungri-ah”

“But I'm... actually I'm not feeling well and I've been having nightmares lately. I don't want to be alone. Could I sleep in your room?” he said that last part too fast and prayed that Jiyong had understood him because he didn't think he’d be brave enough to say it again.

Jiyong stared at him and there was something in his eyes that made Seungri's heart start beating faster. But Jiyong said nothing and just looked at him.

“With you” Seungri felt prompted to add and he blushed.

Jiyong stepped closer to Seungri and looked at him with so much intensity that he almost seemed angry. He stopped when he was standing right in front of him. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes fixed on Seungri's lips.

“You want to sleep in my bed?” he asked

“Yes”

“Because you have nightmares”

“Uh-huh”

Seungri resisted the urge to close his eyes when Jiyong leaned in and their lips almost touched.

“You're a terrible liar” Jiyong whispered

“I'm not lying” Seungri lied

Jiyong brought his hand up near their faces and at first Seungri thought his hyung was going to touch his cheek. He almost tilted his head to the side to rest against Jiyong's palm but at the last second, Jiyong's hand just came to rest on the back of his head, and he patted it. _Oh well that would have been embarrassing._

“Such a bad liar” Jiyong murmured, letting go and stepping back.

“Am not” Seungri said, offended.

Jiyong finished putting the rest of the leftovers on the fridge and Seungri took a moment to get his bearings... What had just happened? Wow.

When Jiyong was done, Seungri started heading in the direction of Jiyong's room. He hadn't gotten a yes, but not a no either. When he realized Jiyong wasn't following him, he turned back only to find Jiyong leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at his phone. His hyung looked up when Seungri turned around and they almost made eye contact but Seungri ended up averting his eyes.

“Hyung, you’re not coming?” Seungri asked, his eyes fixed on the floor as he didn’t dare look at Jiyong.

“I’m not sleepy” came Jiyong’s reply.

“Oh”

Silence.

“Well then you can sing me to sleep” Seungri tried again.

“I’m a rapper”

“Then read me a story”

Jiyong finally looked up with from his phone.

“Read you a story? Are you a kid?”

But Jiyong followed Seungri to his room.

“I'm going to take a shower” Jiyong announced as headed to his bathroom. _Oh boy._

Seungri went to Jiyong's closet to look for something he could wear to bed. He changed quickly, lest Jiyong find him in his underwear, and got under the covers. Thankfully, he couldn't hear the water running, he didn't need to start picturing Jiyong in there. He closed his eyes and thought back to that moment in Jiyong's kitchen and then how it had felt like ages since Jiyong had paid any attention to him… Before he knew it, Seungri fell asleep.

When Jiyong came out of the shower, he found Seungri asleep on his bed. He smiled sweetly at him and quickly got under the covers as well. He patted Seungri’s head and spooned him, grabbing his hand.

Seungri was a busy man, Jiyong knew that, and the more Jiyong nagged at him and asked Seungri to pay more attention to him, the more he drew away. So Jiyong had to come up with other methods to capture his maknae’s attention.

It had only taken a week of pretending to not pay attention to him for Seungri to come knocking at Jiyong's door and have him sleeping in his bed.

This is how he liked it, thought Jiyong before falling asleep, _to drive them crazy._


End file.
